The present invention relates to a sealing cap for vacuum seal containers which fits container mouths of different sizes and shapes, and more particularly to such a sealing cap which automatically extracts air out of the vacuum seal container when reciprocating a control cap. The sealing cap is equipped with a rubber disk which fits different container spouts. A sponge and a T-cap are fastened to the cap body of the sealing cap to secure the rubber disk in place, and to filter and buffer air passing through.
FIG. 1 shows a sealing cap fastened to a vacuum seal container 300, and operated to extract air out of the vacuum seal container 300. The sealing cap comprises a cap body 100, a gasket 101 retained between the cap body 106 and the container 300, and a valve 102 mounted on the gasket 101. When in use, an extracting pump 200 is attached to the cap body 100, and operated to extract air out of the container 300 through the valve 102. When releasing the vacuum status of the container 300, the valve 102 must be opened by pulling. This structure of sealing cap is not durable in use because the gasket 101 wears quickly with use and tends to be forced inwards by atmospheric pressure, causing an air leakage . Another drawback of this structure of sealing cap is that the cap body fits only circular container mouths. Furthermore, When opening the valve 102, powdered material which is contained in the container 300 is forced to splash by a rush flow of air.